1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for an indicator device of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of indicator devices are usually mounted on a front panel of a computer enclosure for indicating different running states of the computer. These indicator devices can be used to show if power is on or off, read/write operations of drives, idle state, and so on.
In a typical computer enclosure, the indicator devices are light emitting diodes (LED) which are mounted on directly on a panel. For example, a device for retaining an LED indicator on a computer enclosure includes a hole defined in a panel of the enclosure for receiving the LED indicator therein. The hole has a circumferential edge along which a perpendicular flange is formed for surface contacting and thus securely retaining the LED indicator. Two radially extending slits are defined in the panel in communication with the hole thereby forming a resilient tab therebetween. A nominal diameter of the hole is substantially corresponding to or slightly smaller than a diameter of the LED indicator whereby when the LED indicator is inserted into the hole, the resilient tab is deflected and thus applies a biasing force to the LED indicator for securely retaining the LED indicator. However, because the LED indicator is fragile, it is easy to damage the LED indicator when the LED indicator is inserted into the hole.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus with a simple structure for convenient installation and removal of an indicator device of a computer.